


Gold Bands

by Summah



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gift Exchange, Honeymoon, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summah/pseuds/Summah
Summary: Rafael Barba and Sonny Carisi head to Paris for their honeymoon.





	Gold Bands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangtanandbarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanandbarisi/gifts).



Moments such as these, dictated Rafael as he gazed lovingly at his now officially wedded partner, made life just that much more bearable- enjoyable, even. The only negative he could fathom would be the rails separating him from his darling husband, sleeping soundly with what must have been the most precious smile ever recorded playing on his lips. The same lips he had the honor of pressing his own against for the very first time in his office nearly four years ago, the same lips he stole impromptu morning kisses upon leaving for work daily. The same lips he dreamt of finding solace in when working especially tough cases, long nights or with particularly aggravating clients. The same lips he had kissed the morning of their wedding-11:30 am, to be exact- just short of a day before. Arriving home to that- and the person attached, of course- prompted the question he never thought would spring from his tongue.

_“Sonny,” Rafael stirred rather anxiously, eyes darting rapidly between the patterned walls of their go-to restaurant, home of their first date and the perfect setting for the following. “I.. invited you here for a reason.”_  
_“Go ahead, Rafi,” and, seeing how nervous his partner appeared to be, “as long as you’re not breaking up with me- in that case, don’t.” Despite the playful intentions behind the remark, it did little in preventing the glare of daggers he sent Sonny’s way. “Hardly,” he scooted his chair back, knees wobbling as he gradually lowered himself to the floor. Retrieving the velvet box he had stored in his pocket, he proved unable to halt the trembling of his hands as he held it up. “Sonny… will you marry me?”_

Resting his head against his own seat, his attention fluttered to the window beside him, a breathtaking view of pinks and blues greeting him. His attempts at sleep proved unachievable, too absorbed in the overflowing exhilaration and love swelling within the depths of his chest, a feeling he assumed would never cease- a fate he wouldn’t mind all that much, truly.

"Attention, passengers, we are expected to land in Paris in ten minutes. Please fasten your safety belts and turn off any electronic devices. Thank you for flying with Hanson Airlines." Came the overzealous Stewardess’s squeal through the plane speakers, awaking several passengers, Sonny included. Drowsy from his nap, his eyes gradually blinked open, turning slightly to face Rafael. With that same dorky grin he always seemed to display, he grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing a soft kiss to the flesh.

Upon arriving to their AirBNB-breathtaking, by the way-, it took every ounce of willpower in Rafael not to collapse onto the nothing-short-of luring bed, sharp white comforter paired with the washed wood furniture creating a simple yet pristine aura that fluctuated throughout the apartment. This restraint did not apply to Sonny apparently, who already was sprawled face down in a matter of minutes, earning an amused chuckle from his partner.

Both severely jet lagged, they took several minutes of relaxation before having to continue with the schedule. Rafael opted to test the shower, Sonny prefacing his decline in saying he had showered earlier in the day. Flipping open his laptop, he began to further plan the itinerary for the upcoming week, anticipation upon researching sights he had longed to see for a lifetime rapidly dissolving any traces of lethargy in his system. Each site seemed entrancing in its own unique fashion; choices ranging from traditional tourist attractions to hidden gems advocated by locals. For the first time in a long while, he finally felt detached from his job, focused only now on Rafael and the joint adventures to come.

“Raf,” called Sonny mindlessly as the man stepped from the steamy bathroom, eyes glued to the display. Despite bearing only but a towel around his waist and dripping nearly everywhere, Rafael hunched over, matching enthusiasm to follow.

_“Place de Vosges,”_ Sonny attempted, most likely butchering the phrase to hell and back, but not failing to bring a smile to Rafael's face. He surely could get used to hearing his husband fuck up foreign languages, for a week in the very least.

“Whatever you want, mi amore,” Rafael patted his shoulder, crossing the room and discarding the towel. Approaching the dresser, he inspected the contents lying atop it, twirling a miniature sized snicker bar in between his fingers, “Snacks. Lovely.”

“Speaking of snacks…” Sonny remarked with wandering eyes.

“Quiet, you,” he chucked the bar in Sonny’s direction, “mustn't spoil dinner.” Sonny’s immediate disappointment was short lived, leaving only anticipation to exist in his mind.

Slipping into the bear minimum of clothing, consisting of just underwear and and an undershirt, Rafael made his way back to the bed, plopping beside his husband and resting his head on his shoulder. Sonny’s eyes remained glued to the screen as Rafael nuzzled into his neck, yawning and watching him scroll.

“How's it going?” he attempted conversation, referring to Sonny apparently planning their five day itinerary.

“Scouring the web, nothin’ new,” was Sonny’s reply, occasionally selecting a few and bookmarking. Rafael's eyelids drooped.

“Are you ever not being a detective?” he mused, but couldn't manage to remain awake long enough to get a response.

When he was awoken short of an hour past judging by the time on screen, it was a gentle but noticeable poke to his cheek, a soft voice coaxing him back into consciousness. He didn't understand the concept- if anything, it served more as a lullaby, urging him deeper into the warmth of the body next to him. With time, his eyes slowly blinked open, focusing to rest on a drowsy Sonny, looking only slightly more alert than himself. Rafael swore there was no sight he'd rather see upon waking up, even if his immediate emotional response was to be cranky.

“We should get ready,” Sonny spoke tenderly, nudging just so Rafael lifted his head, “reservations, y’know.”

Rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn, the other man nodded in agreement, “I suppose so.”

With as much as an hour before their dinner date, they took their time, spending much of the time making conversation rather than actually getting dressed. Rafael had shrugged on a white button up paired with charcoal dress pants, looking like his notoriously snazzy, handsome self. Sonny followed in similar fashion, but instead opted for a darker color range. Together-and not to sound corny here- they looked damn near perfect.

Dinner, as expected, was as they both had hoped- a suiting combination of romantic and classy within reason as to not be over the top. Sonny, after the two finished their courses and awaited a desert menu, leaned inwards, laying his hand overtop Rafael’s.

“Everything alright?” Rafael peers, meeting the grinning man's gaze.

“Yeah, it's just,” he glanced down, intertwining their fingers, “I'm so happy, you know?” Rafael gave a quizzitory look, but nodded understandingly.

“I don't know,” Sonny continued, watching the golden bands adorning their fingers glisten in the candlelight centered on the table, “this is the happiest I've ever been.”

“I can wholeheartedly second that,” Rafael flashed a sincere smile, lifting the other man's hand to place a gentle kiss upon it.

 

“Shit, I am _stuffed.”_ Sonny chucked his coat on the nearest surface he could find, leaving Rafael to close the door behind him.

Following in similar fashion, he trotted over to his husband, wrapping both arms around his waist and pulling the two closer. “-and I'm _starved.”_

Stuffed as Sonny had claimed to be, shy away he didn't from tasting every delectable inch of Rafael's skin, content with the knowledge it was all his for the entirety of their lives. He took his sweet time, never managing to fail in making his husband a flushed, snapping and inpatient mess.

But Rafael kept his end of the bargain as well, for how could he resist a man so alluring, now fully his to cherish? In the moment Sonny collapsed on the bed, all coherent thoughts seemed to unravel, and he knew that this was all he had ever wanted, someone to pamper, to please, to love. And he supposed he knew this the moment that pornographic-stached man met his eyes that fateful day in the squad room, that something greater was to come of it, not knowing what but gathering at least that much.

It was Sonny grasping at his back that jolted him out of these thoughts, whining his name repeatedly, quickening each time it left his mouth. The desperate plea in his gaze, bucking his hips with complete and utter trust in him partner, the whispering of, “I love you,” while basking in his ecstasy.

 

And when all was said and done, Sonny resting idly on Rafael's chest, still rising and falling at a quicker tempo, he felt the ever so prominent swell in his heart once again. With a sense of unconditional adoration for the man beside him, he reeled him close, placed a peck on his forehead, and agreed, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!! I procrastinated so much with this you don't even KNOW. Happy holidays everyone, hope you enjoy!!


End file.
